The overall objectives of the project are to develop new experimental techniques that are needed and carry out appropriate research to further the extension and testing of theories concerning the way in which the adjustment of organisms to their environment is modified by rewarding and punishing consequences of actions. Special attention is given to the specific application of these theories to human behavior and the development of significant relationships between general learning theory and information processing approaches. An extensive report published during the year presents a theoretical account bringing together phenomena of probability learning, memory for relative frequency, and multiple choice learning in situations where magnitudes and values of outcome vary. New experiments in progress test the model further by predicting in advance the results of transfer situations in which frequencies and values of previously experienced outcomes are pitted against each other in various combinations. A principal new activity begun during the current year and planned for major effort in the next is the development of an experimental paradigm allowing quantitative variations in task motivation as well as reward values and the use of analog reward values (rather than discrete values such as amounts of money or "points" as nearly always used in previous work). In the first variation under study the subject's task simulates that of an individual attempting to control an indicator by means of his choices as in a situation where one attempts to adjust body weight to some desired standard.